El precio de la humildad
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: Lily Luna Potter no es como sus hermanos, o como sus progenitores. Ni siquiera se parece a los Weasley, sus multitudinarios familiares. Esto no sería tan alarmante si no se tratara de una Squib, una niña sin magia. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling EVIDENTEMENTE, y ésta es mi participación al reto De nietos y abuelos del foro Amor de tercera generación.


Lily Luna Potter no es como sus hermanos, o como sus progenitores. Ni siquiera se parece a los Weasley, sus multitudinarios familiares.

Como si su segundo nombre la hubiera condenado, Lily Luna está destinada a ser una Lily Lunática. Sus padres no se arrepienten de haberle puesto ese nombre, ni tampoco de haber dejado a su querida amiga Luna tantas veces de canguro.

No de puertas para fuera, al menos.

Mientras sus hermanos se deleitan del verano y de las excursiones familiares, Lily prefiere leer libros maltrechos que narran historias cuanto menos imposibles.

Y es que Lily, como su padre había hecho en su juventud en casa de los Dursley, tiene un calendario que cuenta los días que quedan para Hogwarts.

Esto no sería tan alarmante si Lily no se tratara de una Squib, una niña sin magia.

Sus padres se niegan a reconocer la verdad, pero lo cierto es que la niña nunca ha demostrado habilidad para la magia, siquiera de forma involuntaria. En casa nunca se saca el tema, pero la familia siempre se entristece cuando la pequeña Lily pregunta sobre la escuela y lo que encontrará allí.

Lily se comporta como si la falta de magia no fuera un problema. Nadie se ha atrevido a explicarle que los niños sin magia no pueden ir a una escuela de magia.

Desgraciadamente, los días se están terminando, y la escuela va a comenzar inminentemente. Lily pregunta constantemente a sus padres que cuando irán a comprarle la túnica, el baúl, los libros,… y lo más importante, la varita. Lleva soñando con el momento en el que le darán su barita desde que tiene memoria.

El gran Harry Potter no sabe lidiar con tal situación. Se ha enfrentado con basiliscos, dementores, un gigante y otras criaturas sin ningún reparo. Justo después de alcanzar la mayoría de edad venció al mismísimo Voldemort. Ahora dedica su vida a la profesión de Auror, igualmente compleja.

Sin embargo, no es suficientemente gallardo como para decirle a su niña que no es maga.

Por eso ha decidido junto a Ginny que llamarán a tita Luna para que se lo explique.

Quedan exactamente dos semanas para Hogwarts, y como ya he dicho Lily está extasiada. Además, hoy tita Luna viene de visita, lo que significa que lo van a pasar en grande.

Tita Luna es su mejor amiga, y consecuentemente su tía favorita, aunque tiene la posición muy reñida con Hermione.

Con Luna sabe que hay diversión asegurada, ya que ésta siempre se ofrece voluntaria para jugar, llevarla de excursión, leerle cuentos e incluso inventárselos.

Ese es el motivo por el cual hoy Lily se ha negado a tomar la merienda, y en vez de eso se ha sentado delante de la chimenea de casa a la espera de que Luna se aparezca.

En vistas de eso su madre no ha tenido más remedio que llevarle la merienda allí.

Ginny y Lily gozan de una relación madre hija envidiable. Tienen una amistad saludable y nunca han tenido peleas dignas de mencionar. Aunque Ginny aprecia a sus tres hijos por igual, la pequeña e inocente Lily le recuerda a su infancia, por lo que siempre ha sido su ojito derecho.

Sus dos hijos mayores no se lo reprochan, porque esta pequeña predilección nunca ha sido destacada.

Sin embargo Ginny, igual que Harry, no puede confesarle a su hija la verdad.

Todos confían en que Luna hará un trabajo excelente.

Cinco minutos y tres segundos después de la hora indicada, Luna Lovegood se aparece en la chimenea, por arte de magia.

Lily corre a abrazar su tía favorita, mientras que los dos muchachos mayores la saludan de pasada, ya que su padre los ha retado a un partido de Quiditch. Ginny tras saludar también a Luna se despide para dejarles un poco de intimidad.

Luna sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y le rompe el corazón. Lily le ha estado enviando cartas últimamente contándole lo contenta y nerviosa que está por entrar en Hogwarts.

"¿Sabes que tía Luna? ¡El otro día creo que vi un Augurey volando en el jardín! Le dije a mamá que me dejara salir a verlo de cerca, ¡pero cuando salí se asustó y se fue!" Dice Lily.

"Son aves muy tímidas." Responde Luna sabiamente.

"¿Cómo están Lorcan y Lyssander?"

"Perfectamente. Escucha Lily, tenemos que hablar."

* * *

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que Lily ha descubierto su condición.

Sus padres están tremendamente preocupados. Lily ya no sonríe, ya no juega con sus hermanos, y sobretodo, ya no cuenta los días que quedan para el 1 de septiembre.

Todo lo que hace es pasarse el día gritando hechizos esperando alguna reacción mágica. En una ocasión James estuvo a punto de encantar la manzana que Lily intentaba hacer levitar, pero sus padres no le dejaron, ya que eso le daría falsas esperanzas.

Lily tiene que aceptar que no puede hacer magia. Pero ella no quiere desistir.

Sus padres hasta se han planteado hablar con la señora McGonagall (para ellos nunca será Minerva, sería poco respetuoso) para que haga una excepción con Lily y ésta pueda ir a Hogwarts. Evidentemente, su propuesta sería denegada de inmediato ¿Qué haría una squib aprendiendo hechizos y transfiguración? Lily tiene que ir a una escuela muggle, con gente como ella... bueno, no como ella. Lily nunca encajará en un lugar así, ella no es una niña común.

Sus padres han intentado acercarse a ella, distraerla con regalos y excursiones a sus lugares favoritos. Pero ella no se quiere mover, nadie acabará con su determinación.

Finalmente consiguen llevársela al parque, pero Lily solo accede a ello porque piensa que quizás despejarse despertará el cambio.

Y allí está, encaramada encima del gran tobogán. El parque es muestra de un perfecto paisaje otoñal, y eso que ni siquiera es septiembre. Las hojas de colores cálidos se amontonan por los rincones y un grisáceo cielo oculta el hermoso atardecer que desde algún lado más elevado se ve.

El matrimonio Potter esta sentado en un banco cercano a los niños, cuchicheando con las cabezas muy juntas. Ginny coge la mano de Harry en busca de apoyo, y Lily se siente fatal sabiendo que es la causa de toda su angustia.

Su hermano James se columpia de pie, apenas agarrándose a las cadenas que sujetan la silla. Su hermano Albus lo mira alucinando, mientras se lanza al siguiente columpio para probar.

Lily mira con melancolía el horizonte cubierto por árboles. El parque esta un poco escondido en el bosque, y ha sido testigo de muchos entrañables momentos de la familia Potter – Weasley.

Estando tan metida en si misma, Lily no se da cuenta de que el viento que se había girado empieza a ser peligroso. Los columpios en los que sus hermanos se retaban el uno al otro empiezan a bambalearse excesivamente, por lo que los muchachos han de saltar de ellos.

El padre de Lily grita su nombre y le ordena que baje de la estructura de madera. Lily, absorta en sus pensamientos, finge no escuchar lo que sea que él ha dicho.

Y en un instante, la pequeña Lily Luna Potter cae, apenas sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Ginevra Potter Weasley, Harry James Potter y Luna Lovegood observan el inerte cuerpo de la pequeña Lily Luna. Sus anaranjados cabellos están desparramados por toda la almohada, tan despeinados como los de su padre. Su carita angelical está demasiado pálida y tiene la textura de la tiza.

El camisón del hospital San Mugo no favorece a nadie, pero menos a una niña de tan corta edad.

Todos los adultos presentes se sienten inmensamente impotentes ante la situación. Lily está en coma, y el despertar o no solo depende de ella. Harry se arrepiente de haberle rebelado la verdad, y se maldice por la suerte de la pobre niña. Ginny no sabe que decir, está consumida por la pena. Luna se siente culpable, pero sabe que Lily despertará.

De repente, Ginny dice lo que lleva años pensando.

"¡Es mi culpa! ¡Por mi culpa Lily no tiene poderes!" Se pone a llorar desconsoladamente.

"No digas eso, no es tu culpa" Dicen los restantes, sinceros.

"Lily despertará, estoy más que segura." Confirma Luna.

Sus padres no están tan seguros de ello.

Entonces cosas raras empiezan a suceder. Los botecitos de cristal se rompen, las pociones empiezan a hervir misteriosamente y las cortinas hondean sin que nada las mueva.

Los sanadores piensan que esto se debe a algún fantasma cabroncete, pero al final todo parece indicar que quien está haciendo eso es la propia Lily.

Una brizna de esperanza se cuela en el corazón de sus familiares.

Albus y James entran en la sala, sus pasos son de plomo. No han estado allí con asiduidad ya que un hospital no es lugar para dos críos revoltosos. Dos críos revoltosos y con tendencia a gastar bromas a todo ser viviente.

La cama en la que la pequeña Lily reposa es demasiado artificial, no es como las mullidas camas que la familia Potter se ha esforzado tanto en conseguir. La cabeza de la niña está demasiado llana, y sus pequeños pies están derechos, como si se tratara de un cadáver. James intenta sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

"Hola Lilú, ¿como estás?" Dice Albus, usando ese apodo que Lily tanto detesta. Lo único que desea es que ésta se despierte de golpe y le grite por millonésima vez que su nombre es Lily Luna.

En vez de eso, Lily sigue respirando acompasadamente, sumida en un sueño más profundo de lo que nadie se puede imaginar.

Mientras que Harry y Ginny residen en el hospital, sus amigos Ron y Hermione han empezado a cuidar de los niños Potter. Sus primos son una compañía un tanto enervante, ya que intentando consolar a los niños siempre acaban diciendo cosas indebidas.

Entonces los frascos se empiezan a mover de nuevo. Lily permanece impertérrita, pero todos saben que la magia proviene de ella. Albus tiene los ojos abiertos como un búho, no se lo puede creer. En cambio, James mira a su hermanita con cara de orgullo.

Hermione, que en ese momento acaba de llegar junto a Ron, se dedica a reparar los cristales rotos a golpe de barita. No sabe lo que está pasando, pero desde que tiene una familia -siempre ha sido "un poco" maniática- no puede soportar el desorden y la destrucción. Quizás esto se debe a presenciar de primera mano la batalla de Hogwarts.

"¡Lily está haciendo eso!" Grita Albus.

* * *

Lily está en la nada. La nada no tiene color, ni forma ni entretenimientos. No está segura de que si está viva o muerta. Se siente sola, y asustada.

Está esperando que alguien aparezca, que ocurra algo. No siente su propio cuerpo, no siente nada.

Y de repente, después de lo que parece una eternidad de espera, ocurre algo.

Lily empieza a divisar una figura entre toda esa oscuridad (o claridad, o fluorescentidad, quién sabe) y se acerca a ella.

La figura se transforma en una mujer, es joven. Los colores poco a poco se definen y descubren que es pelirroja, pero no como ella, su cabello es rojo fuego y ligeramente ondulado. Es muy bonito. Sus facciones son suaves, le recuerdan mucho a su padre.

Pronto reconoce quien es. Lily Potter, o Evans. Su abuela. La ha visto mil veces en la foto de sus abuelos que su padre tiene enmarcada en el salón.

No sabe que decir. Es muy joven.

"Hola." Dice Lily mayor, sonando verdaderamente maternal. Suena casi tan maternal como su abuela Molly, pero es que nadie puede sonar más a madre que la matriarca de la familia Weasley.

"Hola" Responde Lily Lunática.

El silencio se cierne entre ellas, justo como antes. Lily mayor (o abuela Lily, pero tiene un aspecto demasiado juvenil) la examina con esos ojos verde brillante que reconoce por ser los de su papá y su hermano Albus.

"¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?" Pregunta repentinamente, y la pequeña Lily no puede evitar contarle todos sus problemas y frustraciones.

Que son muchas, pero todas van de lo mismo.

No tiene poderes. No puede ir a Hogwarts.

Habla por mucho tiempo, pero no sabe cuanto ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años? ¿Milenios? Lily mayor escucha y consuela.

"¡No tengo magia! ¡Ni una pizca! Soy una estúpida muggle!"

"¡Lily! ¿Cómo puedes decir esa barbaridad? Primero. No eres una muggle, en todo caso eres una maga sin poderes, una Squib. Segundo, los muggles no tienen nada de estúpido, ¡tus bisabuelos eran muggles!" Habla Lily mayor, indignada.

"Lo siento mucho." Responde, arrepentida profundamente.

Después de unos segundos de silencio como reprimenda, Lily mayor prefiere continuar con la charla.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Yo quiero ir a Hogwarts. Es lo que más quiero."

"Me recuerdas a mi hermana Petunia, ¿sabes?" Ella es muggle, como mis padres. Siempre me tuvo envidia y me hizo la vida imposible tanto a mí como a tu padre. Nunca superó el hecho de no ser mágica. Menuda lástima."

"¡Yo no soy como ella!" Exclama Lily Luna, indignada a más no poder. Ha escuchado (de escondidas, siempre) comentarios despectivos de su padre hacia esa mujer, Petunia Evans. A mamá tampoco le gusta esa señora.

Nunca la han considerado su tía.

"¿Ah no? ¿Y a qué viene todo esa autocompasión? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser muggle?"

No poder hacer magia, evidentemente. Pero eso es lo que Lily mayor quiere que diga.

Entonces allí, en medio del limbo, Lily lunática se da cuenta de que quizás, y solo quizás, no ser capaz de hacer magia no significa que no sea mágica, a su manera.

Lily mayor sonríe, a sabiendas que poco a poco está aminorando el desasosiego de la niña.

"¿Porqué tú? Es decir… De todas las personas que he conocido y me quedan por conocer, ¿como es que has sido tú la que me ha visitado?"

"Eso pregúntaselo a tu cabeza"

* * *

Quedan ya pocos días para el uno de septiembre. James y Albus (supervisados por el matrimonio Weasley-Granger) ya han estado en el callejón Diagón para comprarse los libros y el nuevo material.

James, orgulloso Gryffindor, iba a cursar ya su cuarto curso en la escuela Hogwarts. Hay que decir que para tener catorce años él se comporta como un niño de 7, pero su picardía corresponde a la de un adulto. Es uno de los más inteligentes de la clase, aunque evidentemente es superado con creces por Rose y otros chicos que se centran más en el estudio. En vez de centrarse, James prefiere gastar bromas con sus compañeros y espiar a las chicas en sus habitaciones. Más de una vez se la han cargado, pero en muchas más ocasiones han salido airosos, y por lo tanto victoriosos.

James Sirius Potter sabe todo lo que su padre hizo en Hogwarts gracias a su tío Ron, que le encanta explicar sus batallitas compartidas con su mujer y su cuñado. James sabe que su padre participó en el torneo de los tres magos, y que salió victorioso de él. Por supuesto, también conoce el precio que tuvo que pagar, ya que Ron comentó por encima la muerte de Cedric a manos de Voldemort.

Al mayor de los hijos Potter le encantaría tener un historial tan maravilloso como su padre, teniendo en cuenta de que a su edad ya se había enfrentado contra un hombre lobo, un presidiario que por lo que tiene entendido le ha dado su segundo nombre, un basilisco y el propio Voldemort. Desgraciadamente, el pobre muchacho no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de superar a su progenitor.

Esto sin embargo no ha sido nunca un impedimento para meterse en todo fregado que ha podido. Sus padres han recibido todos los años unas cuantas cartas como reprimenda, y Harry se sentido más y más orgulloso con cada una de ellas. Su mujer en cambio siempre ha sido más sebera al respecto.

En definitiva, James Sirius es un liante de cuidado.

Albus en cambio es el reservado de la familia. Es evidente que cuando James se lo propone éste no duda en cometer alguna que otra travesura, pero es un muchacho tranquilo que se deja llevar un poco. Ha heredado la naturaleza tranquila que normalmente caracteriza a Harry, y la timidez que caracterizó a su madre hasta cierto punto.

Si Harry tuviera que escoger su hijo favorito sin duda mandaría a la mierda a quien se lo preguntara, porque evidentemente un padre quiere a sus hijos por igual. Sin embargo, Albus es el que está más unido a Harry de la misma forma que Ginny está más unida a su madre y a Luna.

Los fantasmas que atormentaban a Albus no se hicieron realidad, y por los pelos (igual que su padre) llegó a Gryffindor como su hermano. Hogwarts es su lugar favorito como el de Lily, aunque ella nunca ha estado allí para contemplar las maravillas que esconde. Sin embargo, ambos hermanos no comparten la misma "locura" y por lo tanto Albus no es tan soñador y es más bien escéptico, otra característica de su padre.

Albus está al corriente de que a su edad su padre había ya vencido a un basilisco y derrotado a un malvado. Además, en aquella época su tía Hermione perfeccionó una poción tremendamente complicada, por lo que la admiraba.

Evidentemente, todo eso lo ha sabido gracias a su molón tío Ron.

Ambos hermanos no se parecen demasiado, pero ambos comparten esa naturaleza curiosa tan Potter y el amor incondicional hacia cada miembro de su extensa familia.

Por lo tanto, ver a su hermana, su protegida, de esa forma les rompe el corazón. Por ese motivo le han comprado con su dinero una túnica a Lily y diversas pociones de la tienda de tío George, que le regalarán a Lily sea mágica o no.

* * *

Tras un poco más de charla, Lily Luna comprende que ser no mágica no tiene que ser motivo de envidia. Los muggles han conseguido avanzarse a los magos en muchos aspectos, creando artilugios dignos de admirar. El abuelo Arthur le ha explicado en más de una ocasión como funcionan esas máquinas, y aunque en su momento no entendió muy bien la explicación, ahora todo aquello le parece un poco más interesante.

"No poder hacer magia, pero conocer la magia ha de ser considerado como un regalo excepcional" Dice Lily mayor, convenciendo a Lily Luna completamente.

Cuando finalmente está completamente convencida de que su vida no mágica va a ser igual de interesante, algo empieza a cambiar.

Lentamente empieza a tener conciencia de su cuerpo, como cuando despiertas de un sueño. Exactamente de la misma forma Lily Luna intenta aferrarse a la visión de Lily mayor, su abuela que tranquilamente podría ser su hermana mayor.

"Ahora que has entendido tu error, mi faena ha terminado." Dice Lily mayor, lentamente empezando a desaparecer de la misma forma en que Lily Luna se despierta de su letargo.

Lily Luna se niega a despedirse así y sigue luchando por mantenerse dormida. Empieza a escuchar los ruidos en el exterior, pero tozuda como es se tapa sus incorpóreas orejas con sus incorpóreas manos.

"Lily, has de despertar, tu familia te espera."

"No quiero que te vayas, ¿no volveré a verte?" Sabe la respuesta.

"No Lily. Pero siempre estaré cuidándote. No me lo pongas tan difícil, ¿vale? No te tires de más sitios. Y ten cuidado en Hogwarts. Te quiero."

Y con esto Lily Luna abre los ojos definitivamente, aturdida por las últimas palabras de Lily mayor.

Todo lo que levitaba por la sala se cae de golpe, haciendo un estruendo que todavía desorienta más a la convaleciente.

"¡LILY! ¡PUEDES HACER MAGIA!" Grita Albus, que por muy tímido que sea a veces no puede evitar esos ramalazos.

Los objetos empiezan a levitar de nuevo, esta vez más costosamente.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos/as! Esta es mi participación al reto De nietos y abuelos del foro Amor de tercera generación ¡Os recomiendo mucho que paseis!**

**Y si ya estás participando, ¡muchísima suerte!**


End file.
